SHOGUN WARRIOR THE RETURN
by Carl l Jones
Summary: This is set some years after the ending of the Shogun warrior comic book and the events in The Fantastic Four. This story will be in twenty short chapter just like the original comic series


SHOGUN WARRIORS THE RETURN

This is set some years after the ending of the Shogun warrior comic book and the events in The Fantastic Four. This story will be in twenty short chapter just like the original comic series

1

GENESIS

Richard Carson was happy with his life. He was now a major stunt coriander for a big production studio and was making the kind of money he always wanted too.

He and Deena had married and she had quite doing stunts in hopes of starting a family soon.

Richard was on his way home driving down a lonely stretch of country road when suddenly a flash of light engulfed his car, as soon as it happened he recognized the sensation

"What", he said as he got out of his car "but, but your dead!" Richard said as he gazed into the eyes of the man standing in front of him

"Yes Richard Carson but now we are reborn, and we have need of you again." Dr. Tanbrua told him

"But, but, how this isn't possible he told him?" Richard asked

"Richard, please calm your self." Dr. Tanbrua said trying to calm him

"I told you years ago the Followers of Light were the product of centuries of advanced cloning technique. In time the computers were able to regrow us from the cell samples it had on stoke" he explained

"The Sanctuary, but it was destroyed?" Richard commented

"Yes but luckily most of the lower levels were left untouched. Including the cloning chambers, and that part of the facility has been automated for hundreds of years" Dr. Tanbrua told him

"Ok but Dr. Tanbrua, how can I be of any help? Raydeen was destroyed by an evil man that got a hold of one of a left over robot that we never knew was even here." Richard explained.

"Yes we know all about what happened and for that we are sorry. We here all feel reasonable for what happened. We now realize that not letting let you, Ilongo, and Genji know that Raydeen, Combatera, and Danguard Ace, were not the only shoguns housed here was a mistake. We have always had others here in the case of all out war breaking out" he tells Richard

"It was decided by all of us that telling you might be a mistake. It was feared that if any of you happened to tell anyone of your adventures here. The other robots would be prime targets for thieves." Dr. Tanbrua says with a sad voice

"I'm sorry to say that it appears our own over thinking lead to the exactly the thing we were trying to avoid. That is why we have decided that this time you will be let in on the whole operation. This time there will be no secretes." Dr. Tanbrua tells him.

"This time, what do you mean this time?" Richard ask

"Well Richard Carson it appears we finished our work just in time. See Mour-Kon has escaped his captives and made his way back to Earth. He has now hooked up with your old enemy Dr. Democius. We suspect they will launch an attack any time now. That was why we brought you here we have need of your skills again." He tell Richard

"I'm here if you need me, I'll help ant way I can but without Raydeen I don't know what I'll be able to do." Richard tells the doctor

"Yes the loose of Raydeen was a terrible and tragic blow that is why for now until we can rebuild him we must ask you to pilot another of the great Shoguns." As the elevator lowers Dr. Tanbrua shows Richard another of the giant mechanical warriors. "Behold the Shogun Mazinga he will be the shogun you will use."

"Doctor we have a situation." came a call

"Yes what is it" Dr. Tanbrua ask as he hit the com button on the wall

"Doctor we just received word a creature called ROC has been spotted and is attacking the New York coast

"Richard I'm sorry but there is no more time to waist the heroes there will not be able to repel Mour-Kon's creation for long you need to leave now. We will send reinforcement to help as soon as we can" Dr. Tanbrua tells him

"Well I'm a little rusty, but I'll do what I can." he said as he set out at a run and hits the shimmer tube

As soon as he sits in the pilots chair the front screen comes on "We will attempt to talk you through the weapons of Mazinga wile you are in flight to New York" Dr. Tanbrua tell him

"Ok doctor here I go, lift off." Richard says as Mazinga takes to the sky

"Richard, do not over task your self. Just try to slow the creature down for now. We are making every attempting to find Genji, and Ilongo as we speak. We will send them to help you as soon as possible." He's told by one of the Followers

"I understand." Richard says

As he approaches the east coast of the U. S. he sees a giant bird like robot. H also sees The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, and Spiderman trying to keep the robot away from the city.

"This is Richard calling the followers. I see the creature now. I need something to get that things attention I could sure use one of Raydeen's screamer hawks right about now."

"Richard, Mazinga is equipped with something just as lethal. Try his Gatling guns, off to your right the set four of blue buttons, hit them going lift to right." He's instructed

Richard then does as he's told. The giant robot arms open at the elbows and revealing missile launchers. Then three missiles from each arm launch forward hitting the monster square in the side knocking the monster away from the city

Yes now that's what I'm talking about." Richard says as he set the robot down in front of the monster between it and the city. "A doctor I hope you've got some other stuff on Mazinga because I just managed to piss this thing off big time." Richard says

In response to Richards attack the giant bird shots rays from his eyes at Mazinga's feet freeing the robots feet in giant blocks of ice then takes off in to the air.

"Wow just like his names sack ROC here freezes anyone he looks at in his place" Richard tells the Followers

The giant bird flies in a circle over head then begins to swoop in low for an attack

"Richard you must free your self fast. Like Raydeen, Mazinga too has a blade but first you will need to distract the ROC try throwing Mazingas battle ax it is on his lift wrist, the controls are located exactly when Raydeens shield boomeranged were."

Richard responds by hitting the controls. Mazinga swings out his left arm and the blade attached to his left wrist flies free catching the giant bird off guard and knocking him out of the air and into the water.

"Good Richard now use Mazingas Sword, it will come up thru his arm into his right hand then swing down and it should free you from the ice." The doctor tells him

Richard Carson responds at the speed of thought and soon Mazinga is free of the ice

Richard then get on the loud speaker "Dr. Richards I know you will recognize my voice, I will handle the ROC, but I will need you to protect the people."

The great Mr. Fantastic does indeed remember Richard Carson's voice. and begins to coordinate the other heroes to get the people away from the harbor area and out of harms way

Just then the creature emerges from the water and roars

"Well Doctor, Mazinga and I have managed to get this ROC creature away from the city but I'm not sure how long we can keep it out." Richard says

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
